World Lock
World Lock is an unsplicable lock which has been added since the beginning of Growtopia. The World Lock is considered to be Growtopia's main currency due to its versatility and Gems being untradable. When placed in a world where no other locks have been placed by other players, a World Lock proceeds to lock the entire world, giving the owner of the lock full control over the world and a bright green name while they are in the world. By default, only the world's owner has access to modify the world, but they can add other players to the lock, who will then be given light green names, whereas the owner's name is a darker shade of green. Players who are offered access must wrench themselves and accept the access in order to be given the access. When 100 World Locks are tapped on in the inventory, a Diamond Lock will be created. If 100 World Locks are being turned to world locks, the remaining 100 World Locks are still in the inventory. The following messages appear under these circumstances: When Compressing, it says: "You compressed 100 World Locks into a Diamond Lock!" When Shattering, it says: "You shattered a Diamond Lock into 100 World Lock!" Owner/Co-Owners Benefits Among the benefits earned by being an owner of a World-Locked world are being able to: *Make Sheet Musics invisible to the public and transparent to the ones with access to the World Lock. *Disable Sheet Music from being played throughout the world. *Set the world to Public and anyone is able to place any block except for Locks. *Add and remove the access of players from the lock (players with access can remove their own access too upon wrenching). *Change the music's speed (BPM). *Set world category (for rating). *Obtain the World Key (this can only be obtained if no one else has access to the lock and there isn't any blocks on chests or ground). *Able to insert and remove items from a Vending Machine. *Place other Locks in the world such as Small Locks, Big Locks, Huge Locks and Builder's Locks (note, even admins do not have permission to these locks unless they are given it). Among the benefits earned by being an owner or co-owner of a World-Locked world are being able to: *Modify any part of the world except for areas where the owner has placed a lock. *Kick players in the world, forcing players to respawn and ignoring checkpoints (excluding the owner), by using /kick or the Wrench. (Owner can kick anybody) *Ban players from the world for one hour (excluding the owner and the ones who have access) by using /ban or the Wrench. *Pull any player from their current position in the world to wherever players with access are (excluding the owner), by using /pull or the Wrench. *Kick all players to the white door within 5 seconds (excluding the owner and those with access) by using /kickall (this takes 10 mins to recharge). *Unban all players from the world. Trivia *If a player does not have room in their inventory while trying to break the World Lock, it will refuse to be broken. *Anybody with access to a World Lock, or any other locks, can remove their own access by wrenching the World Lock or by typing in /unaccess. *When the game was first created, World Locks were priced at 10,000 gems, but was reduced to 2,000 gems due to complaints of them being overpriced. *People with access to the World Lock (excluding the owner) cannot edit Vending Machines. The Machine will instead count anybody with access as a normal player. People with access CAN still break the Vending Machines as long as it's empty. *A player can obtain a World Key and remove the World Lock. The World Key would still be in the inventory. *During Player Appreciation Week 2015, World Keys could be sold with Vending Machines, but the world would not transfer to the buyer, yet still taking the buyer's World Locks. This was fixed shortly after. *If a World Lock is removed from a world, all Achievement Blocks will have their modifications removed. *On the 2nd of July, 2015, there was a new update for the World Lock and other locks where the outlines of locks when dropped or inside inventories were made orange to help differentiate locks from other items. *On the 24th of January, 2018, a World Lock Pack was added to the store, allowing players to buy ten World Locks for 20,000 Gems. Gallery Worldlock.gif|The World Lock like the one in Inventory. The empty keyhole means that this is not the player's World Lock, but the player has been granted access to modify that world. worldlockacess.gif|The World Lock with total ownership access. The green key means the player owns it, and they have access to it. worldlocknoacess.gif|The World Lock without access. The red key means that the player does not have access. New World Lock Outlin.png|The orange outline seen on the World Lock. Category:Locks Category:Unsplicable Category:Store Items Category:Blocks Category:Items